A Princesa de Hogwarts
by Daphne Mansfield
Summary: No sétimo ano de Hogwarts, dois jovens terminamente apaixonados, mas que não assumiam isso por nada. Chegou a hora. Rony. Hermione. Agora o destino decide.
1. As últimas férias

Capítulo um: As últimas férias 

Não havia como ficar feliz. Aquelas seriam suas últimas férias. Aquele ano seria o último de Hogwarts. Hermione chorou noites e noites seguidas. Tentava fazer com que seus pais não percebessem que ela estava triste. Mas não houve jeito. Naquela noite, tudo se tornou mais difícil.

- Hermione, querida, o que há com você?

- Ah, mãe... Nada, estou bem...

- Mione, filha... Eu te conheço desde que você nasceu! Vai, desabafa comigo...

- Bem... Acontece que... Eu...

- Você...?

- Eu quero ir mais pra Hogwarts! Não quero perder o contato com meus amigos! Não quero parar de estudar!

- Filha... Não fique assim... Sobre Hogwarts, não tem jeito, você já vai para o 7° ano e tem que terminar a escola, já que é uma bruxa. Sobre seus amigos, quem disse que você irá perder o contato com eles? Você tem uma coruja, você sabe escrever e eles sabem ler. E sobre parar de estudar... Não queria que isso acontecesse também. Mas não tem jeito. Como eu e seu pai, você pode logo que terminar os estudos, começar a trabalhar! Ou talvez você queira pensar no seu futuro, aqui no mundo trouxa, e eu contrato um professor particular pra você, já que você está meio grandinha pra voltar pra 5ª, 6ª série...

- Mãe, você não entendeu... Em Hogwarts, tudo muda! Tudo e mais legal, mais animado...

- E aqui não é! É isso que está falando!

- Não, mãe... Esquece, deixa pra lá!

- Vou ver o que posso fazer, filha.

Hermione sabia que sua mãe não poderia fazer nada. Daqui a 3 semanas, ela já estaria cursando seu último ano em Hogwarts. Uma infinita tristeza bateu em seu coração. Como ela viveria seu ver... Rony! Sem ver seus lindos cabelos ruivos, suas sardas tão bem espalhadas pelo rosto, seu jeito _meio_ atrapalhado... Como?

Decidiu na mesma hora em escrever pra ele. Sua mãe estava certa. Ela tinha uma coruja, sabia escrever e Rony sabia ler. Ela escreveu, leu, releu e a carta foi aceita. Ela dizia:

_Olá, Rony! Como você está?_

_Espero que esteja bem... Imagino que o Harry esteja aí. Manda um beijo a ele (se ele estiver aí)._

_Me escreva mais, parece que você sumiu!_

_Vamos marcar um dia do todos se encontrarem no Beco Diagonal para comprar os materiais? Você escolhe o dia. Qualquer um pra mim ta bom._

_Ta um tédio aqui. Estou morrendo de saudades de vocês. Realmente, você e o Harry fazem falta... Muita falta._

_Nem acredito que já vamos para o último ano... Vou achar muito estranho quando terminarmos a escola... Minha mãe falou pra depois que terminar a escola, eu começar a trabalhar... Pra falar a verdade, eu estava pensando em ir estudar herbologia na África ou estudar dragões na Romênia... O que você vai fazer, quando terminarmos os estudos?_

_Manda um beijo pra toda sua família._

_Esse é especial para meus melhores amigos, você e o Harry:_

_Beijos e abraços de saudades..._

_Mione_

Hermione queria escrever algo mais, como "te amo", mas não queria que ninguém – muito menos Rony – percebesse que ela o ama. Lembrou-se de seus sonhos. Aqueles em que Rony aparecia. Suspirou. Deu o braço a torcer e voltou a realidade. Pegou um envelope, colocou o pergaminho dentro e escreveu com sua melhor letra : "Ronald Weasley". Mandou sua coruja entrega-lo a carta e foi dormir.


	2. A Resposta

**Capítulo dois: A resposta**

Hermione acordou com os pios da coruja, do outro lado da janela. Ela abriu a mesma e pegou a coruja pelo braço.

- Hum... Vamos ver o que você trouxe!

A coruja trazia, em vez de um, três envelopes. Hermione ficou pensando em quais pessoas haviam lhe escrito.

Abriu o 1° envelope apressadamente. Aquela era a letra de Gina. Leu a carta. Ela dizia:

_Oi, Mione! Tudo bem?_

_O Rony me mostrou a carta que você escreveu pra ele... Não acredito que você ainda quer estudar mais depois de Hogwarts... Quer trocar de lugar comigo? Daí você ainda estuda 2 anos e eu só 1... brincadeira... É legal ir estudar dragões... Não lembro quem, agora (Escrever acordada por um menino ansioso me mostrando um pergaminho é fogo...) mas alguém que eu conheço foi estudar dragões. To sentindo muita falta de você... Ah! E se essa é a primeira carta que você está lendo, o Harry ta aqui, sim... O Rony agora ta lá no quarto dele, como se já tivesse dormido 1000 horas, pensando no dia em que escolher pro Beco Diagonal... Não liga, você sabe como ele é _meio _atrapalhado..._

_Beijos, te adoro!_

_Gina_

Hermione adorou saber de tudo o que Gina contara! Desde o "Oi" até o "Gina"... Olhou para o lado e viu que 2 pergaminhos ainda a esperavam. Abriu o segundo. Aquele era de Harry. A carta dizia:

_Olá, Mione! Como está?  
Como você deve ter imaginado, o Rony já me mostrou sua carta... É meio ruim ser cutucado no meio da noite por um garoto despenteado, uma coruja na janela e uma carta... Mas é bom receber cartas dos amigos (isso já não é novidade...)._

_Muito ansiosa para o inicio das aulas? Eu estou mais ou menos... Fico imaginando Hogwarts sem Dumbledore... Vai ser um tédio, mas mesmo assim, Hogwarts é meu lar e você, Rony, Gina e todos meus amigos são minha família... Não tenho muita coisa a falar. Espero que você entenda._

_Beijos e abraços._

_Harry._

Quando Hermione leu sobre Dumbledore, uma lágrima escorreu em seu rosto... Ela a secou e continuou a ler. Gostou que Harry tivesse escrito pra ela também. Agora, só tinha mais uma carta, logicamente, a de Rony.

Hermione sentiu um frio na barriga. Abriu o envelope e imediatamente fechou os olhos. Respirou, criou coragem, abriu os olhos e leu.

_Oi, Mione! Que saudades!_

_Tudo bem com você?_

_Estou bem, obrigado..._

_Ah, vai, eu não sumi desse jeito! E você também não me escrevia!_

_To morrendo de saudades..._

_Pensei, pensei e escolhi um dia para o Beco Diagonal. Que tal 3 dias antes de ir pra Hogwarts? Pra mim é perfeito._

_Aqui não ta tanto tédio, mas você, Fred e Jorge fazem muuuita falta._

_Acho legal você ir estudar dragões, eu e o Harry estávamos pensando neste assunto... O que vamos fazer quando o ano terminar? Bom, tenho até o final do ano pra decidir..._

_Mamãe e papai mandaram outro beijo pra você._

_Eu e o Harry mandamos outro._

_Beijos e abraços,_

_Rony._

Hermione leu, releu e não acreditou.

- Ele disse "beijos"?

Ela ficou pasma. Uma expressão de vitória veio em seu olhar. Logo escreveu uma resposta para Rony, dizendo que pra ela, 3 dias antes da escola era perfeito. Agora, era só esperar.


	3. O Grande Dia

**Capítulo três: O Grande Dia**

Hermione havia sonhado com esse dia. O dia do encontro do no Beco Diagonal, era estava impaciente! Seus pais já haviam se arrumado. Ela passara a manhã toda escolhendo uma roupa que iria vestir. Foi pela lógica. Rony poderia ser meio tonto, mas não tanto assim! Se ele a visse apenas em um Beco Diagonal, comprando materiais, com um vestido estilo o do baile de gala, ele notaria que ela gosta dele. Ou no mínimo, Harry e Gina notariam. E tirariam sarro da cara dela. Ela escolheu apenas uma calça jeans e uma camiseta, e de prevenção, um casaquinho.

Mesmo estando muito básica, Hermione estava deslumbrante. Uma calça jeans escura, uma blusinha laranja e um casaquinho bege, amarrado na cintura, o dava um ar descontraído no visual.

Ela se olhou no espelho e aprovou. Não maravilhosa, nem feia. Normal. Era esse o seu alvo.

Ela desceu as escadas de sua casa e chegou a sala. Pelo jeito, estava atrasada. Seus pais, sentados no sofá, com cara de quem espera a mil anos falaram:

- Como você demora! Tudo isso é vaidade?

Hermione deu uma risadinha fingida e eles foram para o Beco Diagonal (N/A: Como eu também não sei...).

Ao chegarem lá, foram direito à loja dos gêmeos Weasley, que os receberam muito bem! Hermione logo que colocara os pés nas ruas do Beco Diagonal imaginou que Harry, Rony e Gina estariam lá, matando a saudade. Os gêmeos afirmaram não terem visto os três. Neste exato momento eles entraram pela porta da loja.

Hermione, ao ver seus amigos ali, parados enfrente a porta, saiu correndo para abraça-los. Ela lembrou-se, ao correr, do segundo ano, quando ela voltou da Ala Hospitalar e deu um grande abraço em Harry, pois não tinha vergonha dele. E ao ver Rony, quase pulou em cima do _amigo_ (Ela queria mais do que isso) e deu um passo pra trás, apertaram as mãos, fingindo serem dois civilizados...

Dessa vez ela lembrou-se o quanto se arrependeu e deu um enorme abraço no ruivo, que no começo, ficou sem reação, mas logo a abraçou também.

Hermione sentia-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo ao abraçar Rony e sentir aquela segurança em seus braços.

Quando saíram da loja de Fred e Jorge, foram andando em direção a Floreios e Borrões. Encontraram Neville e Luna de mãos dadas, e como os pais não estavam por perto, perguntaram se eles estavam namorando. Neste momento, Neville e Luna coraram absurdamente. Isso fez Hermione deduzir um sim, e pelo jeito, o mesmo aconteceu com os amigos.

Tudo ocorreu normalmente. Mataram o que estava os matando. A saudade. Cada um foi para sua casa e marcaram de se encontrar os seis no Expresso de Hogwarts.


	4. No Expresso de Hogwarts

**Capítulo quatro: No Expresso de Hogwarts**

**Pré-requisito: Gente, só relembrando, no livro, cada cabine do Expresso é bem maior, então, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Neville e Luna combinaram de se encontrar na mesma cabine.**

Hermione entrou no Expresso de Hogwarts. Sentia-se triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Triste por que seria seu último ano em Hogwarts. Feliz por que iria ver seus amigos. Foi até a cabine aonde sempre iam, desde o primeiro ano. Encontrou com todos e os cumprimentou. Ela se lembrou do dia em que entrou pela primeira vez no Expresso. Olhou para todos como se nunca mais fosse vê-los. Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos. Os amigos perceberem a ação de Hermione e começaram a consola-la.

- O que foi, Mione? – perguntava Harry todo santo segundo. Ele estava preocupado.

- O que você tem? – Perguntavam Gina, Neville e Luna.

O único que não fazia nada, a não ser olhar fixamente nos olhos de Mione, era Rony.

Hermione retribuiu o olhar de Rony, ela não sabia direito o que fazer.

Ela olhou para os amigos preocupados, e falou com a voz trêmula:

- Estou bem, não se preocupem... Chorar um pouquinho de vez em quando é bom!... – Tentou acalmar os amigos, mas eles não se convenceram muito, mesmo assim, a deixaram respirar um pouco.

Ela olhava para a janela afora e percebera que Rony não parava de olhar pra ela. Ela tinha certeza que Rony ao fazia idéia que aquele olhar doía mais, trazia mais saudade antecipada – a causa de seu choro.

Ela desviou seu olhar da janela e olhou para Rony, que também a olhava. Ela olhou para o lado, percebendo que os amigos estavam muito entretidos na conversa e voltou a olhar pra Rony, ainda chorando.

Desta vez, o garoto fez alguma coisa diante a situação (N/A: Aleluia, né!). Ele levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado dela. Ele a abraçou, e ela retribuiu o abraço. Ela começou a falar, como uma criança desconsolada:

- Eu não queria, Rony, não queria sair de Hogwarts!

Rony surpreendeu-se ao saber o por que do choro da amiga.

- Calma, Mione! Você ta assim porque não quer parar de estudar?

- Não, Rony! Bom... Também, mas eu não vou mais ver você e o Harry todo dia! – a garota agora soluçava.

Harry, Gina, Neville e Luna pararam para ver o que acontecia. Eles se depararam com uma cena inédita: Rony e Mione abraçados.

É claro que os quatro já sabiam que os dois se amavam, que tava escrito na testa deles e que eles eram excepcionalmente LERDOS.

Mas aquilo nunca havia acontecido antes. Eles ficaram espantados e não fizeram barulho nenhum, para não atrapalhar o _momento_.

- Ah, Mione... Não fica assim... Eu... Er... Bem... – Ele não podia fazer nada. Pelo menos, naquele momento não.

- Rony, eu sei que você não pode fazer nada, assim como eu, e nem ninguém pode fazer nada... Eu sei! – Hermione se sentia desconsolada por saber da realidade.

- Mione...

Quando eles menos esperavam, chegaram em Hogwarts. Não podiam fazer nada, aquele era o ultimo ano e pronto.


	5. As Novidades de McGonagall

**Capítulo cinco: As novidades de McGonagal**

Em Hogwarts, mais exatamente no Salão Principal, encontrava-se uma menina de cabelos cacheados cor de mel, com olhos brilhando pelo efeito das lágrimas escorridas dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts, que respondia pelo nome de Hermione Granger.

Ela prestava atenção em cada detalhe do Salão, cada mínimo detalhe, o teto encantado para parecer o céu, as mesas grandes, onde sentavam os alunos, conforme suas casas, as gostosuras em cima da mesa... Ah, e é claro, nos novos alunos experimentando o Chapéu Seletor.

Lembrou-se do dia em que ela que estava com aquele Chapéu na cabeça. Lembrou-se de todos os bons momentos naquela hora. Dos mais antigos, aos mais recentes.

Deu o braço a torcer e começou a prestar atenção nas novidades que McGonagal trazia.

- Em primeiro lugar, sejam bem vindos! Gostaria de lhes dar algumas informações para este ano em Hogwarts. Como infelizmente Dumbledore não está mais aqui, agora, eu, Profª McGonagal, serei a nova diretora, mas continuarei com os cargos de Profª de Transfiguração e Diretora da casa Grifinória.

Hermione se sentia zonza. Sentia as palavras de McGonagal ecoarem por sua cabeça. Queria sair dali naquele exato momento.

- Também gostaria de informar que teremos um Baile de Formatura no final do ano letivo, no qual estará apenas o sexto e o sétimo ano. Obrigada pela atenção. Que comece o banquete!

Mione sentia enjôo só de olhar pra tanta comida em sua frente. Sua cabeça latejava. Pernas e braços encontravam-se adormecidos. Ela não se sentia nada bem.

- Harry, eu estou passando mal... – Sussurrou.

- O quê! – Perguntou Harry confuso. O barulho no Salão era muito.

- EU DISSE QUE ESTOU PASSANDO MAL! – Hermione não queria agüentar ficar ali nem sequer mais um momento.

- Calma, Mione, toma um pouco de suco de abóbora que alivia, depois que terminar o banquete você vai na Ala Hospitalar e tudo se resolve.

Ela seguiu os conselhos do amigo e bebeu um gole do suco que estava em sua frente. Sua tontura aliviou um pouco, mas não 100. Decididamente, depois do banquete, ela teria de passar na Ala Hospitalar.

- Ufa, Harry, obrigada, aliviou um pouco, mas depois nada me impede de passar na Ala Hospitalar.

- Ok, espero que você melhore.

- Também espero...

Hermione às vezes se impressionava de como Rony era ingênuo. Era incrível! Ele ali, do lado, e nem pa mexer um dedo. "Ele é apenas lerdo." Hermione pesou consigo.

- Você está bem, Mione? – "Ta vendo? Custou, mas perguntou!"

- É... não muito...

- Depois do banquete, se você quiser, eu passo na Ala Hospitalar com você. – "O quê! Eu sabia que Rony havia amadurecido um pouco, mas ele se ofereceu pra ir na Ala Hospitalar comigo!"

- Ahh... Ta bom... – Mesmo fingindo não ligar muito, a garota ganhou um tom avermelhado nas bochechas.

Finalmente, depois de muito esperar, o banquete acabou. Mione havia comido apenas alguns scones, suco de abóbora e um pedaço de pudim de arroz. "Tudo" isso por que Harry e Rony praticamente a obrigaram.

- Nossa, estou morrendo de sono... Vou dormir. Rony, você vai na Ala Hospitalar com a Mione? – Perguntou Harry com tanto sono que até contagiava.

- Vou, claro! – Respondeu Rony, decidido.

Hermione só observava a situação, achando até um pouco bizarro, Rony tão decidido em ir na Ala Hospitalar com Mione.

- Então eu vou dormir... Uaahh... Boa noite, Mione! Boa noite, Rony!

- Boa noite, Harry!

- Durma bem. – Disse Hermione pela primeira vez depois de ter saído do Salão.

Junto a Rony, ela viu Harry desaparecer pelo corredor.

Sem combinar, os dois viraram os calcanhares e foram em direção à Ala Hospitalar.


	6. Mudando o Rumo

**Capítulo seis: Mudando o rumo**

Rony e Hermione caminhavam calados até a Ala Hospitalar. "O que ele tem! Primeiro, se oferece pra ir na Ala Hospitalar comigo, depois, vai calado até lá? Ai, por Merlin... Esse garoto é louco... Louco mas você gosta, né! Ah, para consciência idiota! Eu já sei disso, você não precisa me lembrar toda hora!" Hermione muitas vezes brigava com sua consciência, de vez em quando, ela incomodava um bocado!

- Er... Mione, você ta melhor? - "Ta vendo? Ele é apenas lerdo!"

- Ah, um pouco Rony, só que ainda me sinto meio tonta...

- Você ainda precisa ir na Ala Hospitalar? Eu estou com um pouco de sono...

- Não, aquilo deve ter sido apenas... apenas uma queda de pressão... Não quero que você fique com sono por minha causa.

- Se você quiser eu ainda te acompanho...

- Que nada, Rony, não preciso ir mais na Ala Hospitalar, isso de vez em quando acontece... É normal.

- Ah, então vamos pro dormitório!

- É, vamos pro dormitório!

Eles viraram os calcanhares e foram indo em direção do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ao chegar um olhou pro outro, estavam sem palavras. Hermione ganhou um tom avermelhado nas bochechas. Rony olhava intensamente nos olhos de Hermione que pareciam muito interessados no tapete.

Naquele exato momento uma leve chuva começou a cair sobre as torres de Hogwarts. Seus corpos não sentiam frio apenas pelo fato de estarem muito perto.

- Então, Rony, é melhor a gente ir dormir né! – Rony também corou, se é que é possível, ficou da cor de seus cabelos.

- É mesmo... Você promete que fica bem?

- Isso eu não posso garantir...

- Qualquer coisa pode me acordar, hein!

- Ok! – "Por Merlin! Esse não é o Rony que eu conheço!"".

Cada um subiu por uma escada que levava até o seu dormitório.

- Boa noite! – exclamou Rony da outra escada.

- Durma bem. – disse Hermione abrindo a porta do dormitório.

Ela entrou no dormitório, vestiu a camisola e deitou-se, pensando em como Rony havia crescido.


	7. O Escândalo

**Capítulo sete: O Escândalo**

**Pré-requisito: Não se esqueçam que Draco fugiu da escola pra ser Comensal da Morte.**

Hermione acordou incomodada por uma dor de cabeça muito forte. Ela saiu, tonta, do dormitório e foi beber um pouco de água. Voltou para o dormitório e cochilou mais uma pouco.

Após meros 15 minutos, ela acordou novamente com o mesmo incômodo. "Ai, Merlin! O que será que eu tenho?". Virou de lado e tentou dormir de novo. Mas não conseguiu. A dor estava mais forte do que nunca. Ela sentia vontade de gritar. Saiu do dormitório novamente e foi direto ao Salão Comunal. Ficou sentada lá um pouco esperando a dor passar, mas de nada adiantou. Ela chamou Rony e Harry, mas não percebeu que sua voz saiu absurdamente mais alta que o normal.

- Harry, Rony! Venham aqui pelo amor de Merlin!

Ela olhou para o dormitório e viu descendo das escadas Harry, Rony, Dino, Simas e Neville. Olhou para o outro lado e viu Gina saindo do dormitório feminino.

- O que vocês todos fazem aqui?

- A gente ouviu você gritando e decidimos descer! – Disse Rony num ar super preocupado.

- Mas eu só chamei o Harry e o Rony...

- Acontece que você chamou tão alto que todos ficam preocupados! – Agora quem falava era uma garota de cabelos laranja avermelhado.

- Ai, não acredito que eu fiz um escândalo desses...

- Depende do motivo, foi até bom! Você está passando mal de novo? – Dizia Rony olhando atentamente para Hermione.

- É...

- Faz assim, Rony, você vai com Hermione até a Ala Hospitalar. Eu e Harry vamos procurar alguém pra ajudar e Dino, Simas e Neville ficam aqui, caso a gente demore muito, vocês vão nos procurar!

- Ok! – Exclamaram todos juntos.

- Então..? O que estamos esperando? Rony, leva a Mione!

- Ah, claro! – Disse o ruivo curvando-se para tomar a amiga nos braços.

Hermione estava meio que inconsciente. Não entendia nada do que se passava. Ela apenas deixou que Rony a pegasse e saísse quase correndo para a Ala Hospitalar.

Ao passar por um dos corredores, encontraram com Crabbe e Goyle que ao verem os dois correndo, sussurraram e impediram a passagem de Rony.

- Não estou pra brincadeiras hoje...

- Nem a gente.

Crabbe e Goyle apontaram as varinhas para Rony e Hermione. A única coisa que deu tempo de fazer foi Rony puxar a varinha e dizer "Protego" antes que fosse atingido por uma das maldições imperdoáveis que Crabbe e Goyle lançavam.

A situação de Rony piorava cada vez mais, ele segurava Hermione e por baixo, onde estava uma de suas mãos, ele segurava a varinha.

Na hora certa, apareceram Gina, a Profª McGonagall, o Prof° Slughorn, Gina, Neville, Simas e Dino apareceram no final do corredor. O Prof° Slughorn mandou Crabbe e Goyle pararem e assim que eles obedeceram, Rony caiu ajoelhado no chão, ainda com Hermione no colo. Cuidadosamente, ele a colocou no chão a caiu pra trás, desacordado.


	8. Ao amanhecer

**Capítulo oito: Ao amanhecer**

Vidros, poções, macas, Madame Promfey... Decididamente aquilo era a Ala Hospitalar. Mas como tudo havia acontecido? Por que Rony, permanecia ao seu lado, passando mal? Será que aquilo era contagioso? Como tudo havia se saído ontem?

Ela só se lembrava até a hora em que Gina disse o _plano _para os garotos e Rony a pegou no colo. Virou para o lado e viu que eles eram os únicos, além de Madame Promfey, na Ala Hospitalar. "Hermione Granger! Porque você foi acordar os meninos à noite! Agora, além de você, Rony também está passando mal!"

Ela não conseguia achar uma posição confortável. Virou de novo para o lado e ficou olhando Rony, que se encontrava em um sono profundo. Realmente, não iria conseguir viver sem aquele atrapalhado garoto, com sardas no rosto, olhos azuis e cabelos cor de fogo.

É. As coisas mudam. No começo, ela achava que era apenas uma rápida atração normal. Mas já haviam se passado sete anos e ela ainda sentia a mesma coisa. Até mais forte. Ela o amava.

"Ai, Hermione... Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer pra você parar de pensar no ruivo! Quantas? Talvez, setecentas por minuto? Ah, para, consciência idiota! Você já sabe que não adianta!"

A garota desviou o olhar para a janela, onde viu que agora nevava, e lá longe, nos montes de Hogwarts, havia um lindo nascer do Sol que dava um brilho romântico à neve. Voltou o olhar para Rony e se deparou com duas íris azuis.

- Ah! Rony, você acordou...

- É, eu acordei.

- O que aconteceu ontem? Por que ao invés de só eu estar aqui, você também está passando mal? O que aconteceu com o resto do pessoal? E... Merlin! O que é isso no seu braço?

- Qual das perguntas você quer que eu responda primeiro?

- Tanto faz. Você escolhe.

- Humm... Ta bom, vamos por ordem. Ontem, você tava passando mal, eu te paguei e vim te trazer pra Ala Hospitalar. Mas no caminho encontramos com Crabbe e Goyle, e eles começaram a atacar maldições imperdoáveis em mim. Só deu tempo de fazer um escudo com a varinha. O resto do pessoal chegou e o Prof° Slughorn levou os dois para cumprir detenções. Eu desmaiei, por isso estou passando mal aqui na Ala Hospitalar. O que aconteceu com o resto do pessoal só Merlin sabe. E isso no meu braço... – O garoto virou o rosto pra ver o que era. – Merlin! O que é isso?

- É apenas um corte, Sr. Weasley. – Madame Promfey acalmou seu paciente.

- Apenas! Você diz "apenas"! – Era um corte do grande, mas nada profundo.

- O Sr. Sente alguma dor? – Perguntou Madame Promfey, preparando uma poção para o corte de Rony.

- Esse é o mais incrível! Não dói! – A essa altura, Rony já estava com suas caretas esquisitas. Isso fez Hermione soltar uma leve risadinha.

- Tome isso. – Era um líquido marrom-meloso.

- Eca! O que é isso?

- Uma poção, o que mais?

- Uma poção muito nojenta por sinal!

- Sr. Weasley, eu não quero perder a paciência com o Sr.!

- Ok, eu tomo!

Rony tomou um gole do suco e cuspiu tudo de volta.

- Ah, o que o Sr. queria? Suco de abóbora?

- Seria melhor!

- Vamos, tome tudo agora!

Rony respirou fundo, tampou o nariz e engoliu meio copo.

- Vamos, tome o resto!

Ele olhou para Madame Promfey com a mesma cara como se visse milhares de aranhas, como no segundo ano.

Fechou e abriu os olhos várias vezes, tampou o nariz de novo e tomou o resto da poção.

Madame Promfey falou que depois de fazer os últimos exames em Hermione, os dois teriam alta.

Depois de uns quinze minutos, Hermione voltou ao lugar onde Rony estava. Juntos, eles saíram da Ala Hospitalar e foram para o Salão Comunal.

**Capítulo oito: Ao amanhecer**

Vidros, poções, macas, Madame Promfey... Decididamente aquilo era a Ala Hospitalar. Mas como tudo havia acontecido? Por que Rony, permanecia ao seu lado, passando mal? Será que aquilo era contagioso? Como tudo havia se saído ontem?

Ela só se lembrava até a hora em que Gina disse o _plano _para os garotos e Rony a pegou no colo. Virou para o lado e viu que eles eram os únicos, além de Madame Promfey, na Ala Hospitalar. "Hermione Granger! Porque você foi acordar os meninos à noite! Agora, além de você, Rony também está passando mal!"

Ela não conseguia achar uma posição confortável. Virou de novo para o lado e ficou olhando Rony, que se encontrava em um sono profundo. Realmente, não iria conseguir viver sem aquele atrapalhado garoto, com sardas no rosto, olhos azuis e cabelos cor de fogo.

É. As coisas mudam. No começo, ela achava que era apenas uma rápida atração normal. Mas já haviam se passado sete anos e ela ainda sentia a mesma coisa. Até mais forte. Ela o amava.

"Ai, Hermione... Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer pra você parar de pensar no ruivo! Quantas? Talvez, setecentas por minuto? Ah, para, consciência idiota! Você já sabe que não adianta!"

A garota desviou o olhar para a janela, onde viu que agora nevava, e lá longe, nos montes de Hogwarts, havia um lindo nascer do Sol que dava um brilho romântico à neve. Voltou o olhar para Rony e se deparou com duas íris azuis.

- Ah! Rony, você acordou...

- É, eu acordei.

- O que aconteceu ontem? Por que ao invés de só eu estar aqui, você também está passando mal? O que aconteceu com o resto do pessoal? E... Merlin! O que é isso no seu braço?

- Qual das perguntas você quer que eu responda primeiro?

- Tanto faz. Você escolhe.

- Humm... Ta bom, vamos por ordem. Ontem, você tava passando mal, eu te paguei e vim te trazer pra Ala Hospitalar. Mas no caminho encontramos com Crabbe e Goyle, e eles começaram a atacar maldições imperdoáveis em mim. Só deu tempo de fazer um escudo com a varinha. O resto do pessoal chegou e o Prof° Slughorn levou os dois para cumprir detenções. Eu desmaiei, por isso estou passando mal aqui na Ala Hospitalar. O que aconteceu com o resto do pessoal só Merlin sabe. E isso no meu braço... – O garoto virou o rosto pra ver o que era. – Merlin! O que é isso?

- É apenas um corte, Sr. Weasley. – Madame Promfey acalmou seu paciente.

- Apenas! Você diz "apenas"! – Era um corte do grande, mas nada profundo.

- O Sr. Sente alguma dor? – Perguntou Madame Promfey, preparando uma poção para o corte de Rony.

- Esse é o mais incrível! Não dói! – A essa altura, Rony já estava com suas caretas esquisitas. Isso fez Hermione soltar uma leve risadinha.

- Tome isso. – Era um líquido marrom-meloso.

- Eca! O que é isso?

- Uma poção, o que mais?

- Uma poção muito nojenta por sinal!

- Sr. Weasley, eu não quero perder a paciência com o Sr.!

- Ok, eu tomo!

Rony tomou um gole do suco e cuspiu tudo de volta.

- Ah, o que o Sr. queria? Suco de abóbora?

- Seria melhor!

- Vamos, tome tudo agora!

Rony respirou fundo, tampou o nariz e engoliu meio copo.

- Vamos, tome o resto!

Ele olhou para Madame Promfey com a mesma cara como se visse milhares de aranhas, como no segundo ano.

Fechou e abriu os olhos várias vezes, tampou o nariz de novo e tomou o resto da poção.

Madame Promfey falou que depois de fazer os últimos exames em Hermione, os dois teriam alta.

Depois de uns quinze minutos, Hermione voltou ao lugar onde Rony estava. Juntos, eles saíram da Ala Hospitalar e foram para o Salão Comunal.


	9. Num dia de chuva

**Capítulo nove: Num dia de chuva**

Chovia em Hogwarts. Do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, podia-se observar grandes pingos de água que caiam das nuvens em direção ao gramado. Perto da lareira, estavam Rony, Hermione, Harry e Gina fazendo os deveres. Rony estava com o braço enfaixado. Hermione se demonstrava muito preocupada com isso.

Rony, tem certeza que você não precisa de ajuda?

Mione... Eu sou destro, e é meu braço esquerdo que ta enfaixado...

Mesmo assim!!

Ah, Mione... Você pirou...

Hermione fez cara de desentendida, balançando a cabeça como quem diz "Esse aí é louco" ou coisas do tipo.

Harry estava profundamente concentrado em seus deveres. Hermione nem perturbava mais, pois sabia que agora a rotina dele era dura: Ele tinha que estudar, pensar no que faria no fim do ano, quando Voldemort voltasse DE NOVO, era capitão do time de quadribol, não podia ficar com Gina para a segurança dela e ainda tinha que dividir a atenção com os amigos.

Gina não falava praticamente nada. Também estava chocada em não poder ficar com Harry. Mas Hermione tinha certeza de que um era feito pro outro. Ela olhou então para Harry, para Gina e em seguida, com um sorriso maroto encontrou o olhar de Rony. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, como quem diz "Que foi?". Hermione apontou para Harry e Gina e em seguida desenhou um coração no ar. Rony concordou. Ela fez um gesto dizendo que depois explicava direito e Rony concordou de novo.

Eles continuaram a fazer os deveres até que a chuva parou. Foram para o Salão Principal, almoçar.

Aqueles dois estavam prometendo que seriam cupidos, mas não esperavam por o que estava por vir. Naquela noite mais um desespero poderia vir. Ou talvez não...


	10. O sumiço de Harry

**Capítulo dez: O sumiço de Harry**

Hermione não conseguia dormir. Estava preocupada, mas não sabia com o que. Ficou com os olhos abertos, olhando para onde Gina estava. Gina virou-se e se deparou com o olhar de Hermione. Hermione falou baixinho para Gina:

- Ai, Gi... Não to conseguindo dormir, to preocupada...

- Com o que?

- Também não sei, mas to muito preocupada...

- Ai, Mione... Você pode estar... sei lá, né?! Tendo tipo de uma... _Premonição!!_ – Disse Gina colocando um ar sombrio na última palavra.

- Credo, Gina!!! Eu, hein!

- Ué, você é uma bruxa, certo?

- Bem... Isso é...

- Então!!

- Então o que?

- Premonição... Bruxa... Tudo a ver!! Mione, to desconfiando dessa sua esperteza toda!...

- Dãã... Ta, então o que a gente faz?

- Vamos lá falar com os meninos, né?!

- Ta...

Elas se levantaram e na ponta dos pés, foram andando até o dormitório masculino. Quando chegaram bem perto da porta puderam ouvir a voz de Rony.

- Harry, pára com essa brincadeira!! Onde você se enfiou? Aparece agora!

Hermione sentiu que Gina estava com o medo à flor da pele. Ela olhou para Gina e Gina olhou para ela. Entraram no dormitório e Gina falou num ar muito preocupado:

- Cadê o Harry? Onde está o Harry? Harry!! Cadê você, Harry? Merlin, me ajuda!!

Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Gina enquanto Hermione falava com Rony:

- Você já olhou em todos os lugares?

- Já!! E nada do Harry aparecer!!

- Você não viu ele saindo do dormitório, nada??

- NÃO, MIONE!!

- Não precisa gritar comigo, Ronald!!

- Desculpa! Eu... eu não queria, juro!! Eu... Eu me... Eu me estressei, desculpa, Mione!

Hermione estava de costas pra Rony, e quando virou-se pra encara-lo, percebeu que estavam próximos ousadamente.

Hermione fechou os olhos e sentiu a respiração de Rony.

Naquele momento, Gina olhava, pasma!

Até ela mesma não sabe o porquê, mas interrompeu dizendo, às lágrimas:

- E o Harry?

Nessa simples frase, Hermione abriu os olhos e Rony deu um passo pra trás, um pouco antes de corarem absurdamente.

"Ai, Ginerva Molly Weasley!!! Porque você tinha que ter feito isso? Meu sonho estava prestes a acontecer!!".

Hermione deu o braço a torcer, como já fizera muitas vezes e voltou a pensar no sumiço de Harry.

- Vamos sair pra procurar ele!! Não tem outro jeito! – Disse Rony, decidido.

- É, você tem razão, Rony... – Disse Mione ainda um pouco corada.

- Bem, então... O que estamos esperando – Gina sussurrou ainda desesperada e com lágrimas no olhar.

- Você e seus "então"... – Disse Hermione meio rindo falsamente para tentar afastar aquele medo dali.

Eles saíram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e foram caminhando pelo corredor.

N/A: Oii leitores do meu coração!

Tudo bem?

Quanto tempo que eu num posto, né?

S

Bom, já que eu num posto a muito tempo, dessa vez veio um bônus pra vocês, dois capítulos de uma vez, OK?

Olha, eu sei que eles não estão grande coisa, mas os capítulos onze e doze prometem arrasar, ta?!

E eu já estou terminando com eles...

Comentem dizendo o que acharam, críticas, sugestões, aceito tudo! xD

Ahh e uma coisinha... Nanda Evans, se prepara que eu acho que os dois próximos capítulos você vai amar! To seguindo seus conselhos ("Mas não podia ter caps maiores, não?" "e que o Rony devia se declarar!" "POSTA LOGO E FAZ ELES SE BEIJAREM!")

Bom, leitores, é isso!

Até breve (espero...)!  
Beijinhos!

Tcha-au...


End file.
